


Angel of Mine (Matt Murdock x Reader)

by taviceline



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (to the anon who told me to change it ily forever), F/M, Kinda Kinky, Smut, definitely smut, i am obviously a noob, ish, smut without plot, srsly anon thank you, the burrito ain't wrapped, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taviceline/pseuds/taviceline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alrighty, so the reader has a power. She can take away illnesses or things like that of any form! What happens next will shock you! This is short, sweet, and maybe 5% plot in it. (P.S., Use protection, kids.) Often by The Weeknd helped alot. Actually, that whole album did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Mine (Matt Murdock x Reader)

Y/N knocked on the door of Matt’s apartment, waiting for him to answer. She heard his soft, thudding footsteps on the other side of the door before it opened. Matt’s hair was tousled as usual but looked just combed over enough to look intentional. Once he could “see” that Y/N was there, he smiled warmly and opens the door wider. “You know, I did give you a key for a reason, sweetheart,” he reminded her.

She grinned and rolled her eyes as she walked in. “In my defense, I just forgot my key!”

Matt closed the door and pointed to the counter. “You mean that key?” From a distance, Y/N could see the duplicated key to his apartment laying on the marble surface. Matt laughed as she hurried to slip the key into her purse. “What’s up?”

“How do you know something’s up?” Y/N asked, lounging on the couch. She slipped off the flats she was wearing and listened to the soft jazz playing. Because of his enhanced senses, he never listened to anything too chaotic. For Christmas, she gave Matt an entire CD of old jazz that wouldn’t overload his senses. “Maybe I was just in the neighborhood and I wanted to drop by?”

Matt raised an eyebrow and walked toward the couch to sit beside her. The look he gave was more than enough to say that he didn’t buy that excuse. He draped his arm around her, allowing Y/N to cuddle into his warmth. “C’mon, what’s really going on?”

“Nothing!” Y/N sighed softly and listened to Matt’s heartbeat. “I just needed to escape.”

“From?”

“A case that we’re working.” Y/N’s voice came out softer than she meant it to. She was a lawyer like Matt, well, was. She, Foggy, and Matt met during their internship and now Y/N worked at the same firm as Foggy. “It’s just kinda stressin' me out.”

Matt took a deep breath and sighed. He hugged her closer to his body. “Whatever it is, or whoever it is, you’ll get ‘em. You always do. And if you ever need Daredevil or Matt Murdock to come and help, I’m always here for you.”

Y/N gave him a quick peck on the cheek, smiling when she felt the stubble tickle her lips. “I know. That’s one of many reasons why I love you.” Y/N moved her mouth against Matt’s and kissed him deeply. She opened her mouth and his tongue rushed in, eliciting soft moans from the girl. Matt smirked and she swung her leg over him. He shifted slightly under her before continuing. He peppered wet, slow kisses down her neck. Y/N gasped sharply when his teeth grazed the area just below her ear. He pulled her body against his and bit her sweet spot gently. She mumbled Matt’s name and bit her lip to hold back a moan. Matt only moved back to admire the marks he left on his girlfriend. When he bit harder on the spot, Y/N let her head hand back to give him more room, her soft moans turning to loud ones.

Matt pulled Y/N's shirt off and tossed it to the side. His hands roamed her body slowly and sent a slight chill through her body. He traced over every curve in detail, as if to memorize her body. She could see his already warm brown eyes become even darker until there was only a thin ring of the brown pigment left. Matt expertly unfastened Y/N's bra and let it fall to the ground. She ran her fingers through his already tangled hair as he moved his mouth down to her chest, kissing every area of skin he could. Y/N pulled slightly on his hair when she felt his tongue circle around her nipple, the other hand kneading the mound of flesh harshly.

Y/N’s moans bounced off the walls of the living room with a slight echo that mixed with the jazz playing on the radio. Matt lifted his head and gave Y/N a kiss full of passion. She bit his bottom lip, smiling a little when the man groaned into her mouth. She started to grind her body against his slowly with a devilish grin, feeling him already hard under her. Matt took her by her legs and picked her up, carrying her to his bedroom. Her back hit the silk sheets before she realized and she wrapped her legs around Matt’s waist. She tore his shirt off hurriedly and stopped, seeing his scars. As she ran her fingers lightly across each one, it felt like electricity ran through her hands.

“I have an idea,” Y/N whispered. She looked up at Matt with a smile and saved that image of him in her mind. Using her power, she watched the world gradually become dark. She could see Matt’s general shape but in fiery wisps. For the first time in her life, she was blind.

“I can see,” Matt realized after a moment. His world on fire suddenly became one in live and vivid color. He stared down at the girl whose eyes were already closed. Y/N was more beautiful than he’d ever imagined. Her long, curly Y/H/C hair was spread out behind her head, resembling a thick halo. Her Y/E/C eyes were consumed so much by the pupil that Matt could only see a thin ring of vivid color. A shade he’d never dared to imagine. He laughed quietly in disbelief. His powers were still active, but now he could see everything.

“Make your move, Murdock,” Y/N teased. “It won’t last forever.”

Matt leaned in close and when he spoke, his breaths brushed against Y/N ear, making her shiver in pleasure. “How about you stop talking and let me lead.” She kept in her next retort and allowed Matt to take over. In one swift movement, her jeans were off and on the ground. Matt’s kisses trailed down to her stomach further to the edge of her hip. Y/N's skin crawled slightly, anticipating whatever Matt was going to do. As his mouth moved down to her heat, his fingers lightly ran along the edge of her underwear.

Y/N hips bucked on their own and she whined. “Matt, don’t tease me, please.”

Matt kept going but pressed harder. “Did I say you could speak?” he asked in a quiet, yet firm voice.

Y/N licked her lips and moaned breathlessly at his touch. “N-no, sir.”

“That’s what I thought.” Matt ripped away the undergarment, leaving her fully undressed. “You’re so fucking beautiful, sweetheart.” Y/N gripped the pillow behind her to distract herself. Matt slipped two fingers into her already wet core and left small marks on her neck with every bite.

“Don’t stop” she moaned. Matt didn’t seem to mind this outburst and continued with his ministrations. His fingers curled into a ‘come hither’ motion and moved at a faster pace inside her. Her body moved in sync with his hand’s movements, letting the rest of her senses push her into a state of pure bliss. Y/N kept one hand behind her to hold the pillow as she palmed Matt through his sweatpants.

“I never said you could touch me.” Matt’s voice was a low rumble in the room and thickened by love for Y/N. Despite his words, he let out a loud groan and leaned into Y/N’s hand.

She smirked, whimpering quietly when he removed his hand from her. She leaned forward and linked her arms around him. “I don’t see you stopping me. Sir,” she sighed. Matt pushed her down but Y/N proceeded to pull his pants and his boxers down. He held her arms to her sides with a firm grip as he pushed himself inside her, slowly at first. 

Y/N’s moans encouraged him to pick up the pace. As he moved back and forth in her, his free hand made rough circles on her clit. Her back arched suddenly and Matt’s thrusts became faster and rougher. Their moans of each other’s names and the sounds of skin slapping on skin filled the bedroom. He let go of Y/N’s hands, allowing her to hold onto his arms for support. She yelled Matt’s name as her climax shuddered through her with Matt close behind. He released inside her and rode out his high with her until they were both out of breath. They both leaned in to steal a kiss, pulling away to catch their breath. Matt rolled off Y/N to her side, panting softly with her.

“That was nice,” Y/N said in between breaths, still feeling the after effects of her orgasm. They both faced each other, her eyes trying to adjust to the new position. Her hands found Matt’s stubble-covered face. “How do I look?”

“Like an angel,” Matt murmured. In that moment, he memorized every detail of Y/N’s face; the shade of her skin and eyes, the curve of her lips. Nothing would ever make him forget this. He kissed her nose and watched as his sun and stars turned into a fiery figure of mist. Y/N could feel her sight coming back and opened her eyes to see her boyfriend’s content smile. She could also tell that he couldn’t see her anymore like she helped him to.

“I love you, Matty,” Y/N whispered, wrapping her arms around his warm body and resting her head on his chest. His heartbeat was strong and steady. She could feel how full of life he was.

Matt held Y/N close to him like he could protect her from anything that tried to hurt her. “I love you too, angel.”


End file.
